Zero Degrees Celsius
by 21stCenturyHolmesian
Summary: Regina has a secret.


Regina had on hell of a secret. It was something so strange that even her girlfriend didn't know about it. It was her little thing. It wasn't bad that she was keeping it from Emma. Regina hated to think what Emma would do if she ever found out. It had been going on a couple of years now. Regina thought that maybe she should have told Emma before they started dating. This secret had the potential to be a deal breaker.

Regina would indulge in her little thing almost once a week. She had to make sure Emma or Henry or anyone else for that matter. If anyone found out about this then they would surely tell Emma and with Storybrooke being such a small place, everyone else would find out pretty quickly.

Today Regina had everything planned out. Henry was sleeping over at his grandparents' house and Emma was working the overnight shift at the sheriff station. Emma had not long left the house when Regina got ready.

She went up to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend and went into a box that was hidden at the back of her wardrobe and took out the strangest of things. It was a onesie. It was a blue and white onesie with a hood. It was the cutest thing you have ever seen and Regina took off her work clothes and put on the onesie. She looked absolutely adorable in the blue and white onesie with her hair down. There were some other things in the box that she took out. One was a DVD that she places carefully on the bed and the other was a soft flannel blanket. There were some other bits and bobs in the box as well but she didn't take them out

Regina left the bedroom and went into the small TV room in the house and put the DVD and the blanket down on the sofa and went into the kitchen. She reached to the very back of the cupboard and found some microwave popcorn. It was the last packet and she thought to herself that she needed to get more when she was next out shopping. When the microwave stopped, Regina got out a big bowl from the other cupboard and poured the steaming popcorn into it and headed back into the small TV room.

She carefully put the popcorn down on the table and picked up the DVD. She opened the DVD box and took out the disc, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world and placed in into the DVD player. Satisfied that the disc was playing, Regina walked over to the end of the room and switched off the light and closed the door. She then went back to the sofa and lay down with the flannel blanket over herself and the popcorn of the floor next to her.

The title menu of the DVD came onto the screen and Regina picked up the remote control and pressed play and the film began to play.

She felt like a child, lost in this film, lost in a world of bright colour and music. Regina felt like nothing else in the world matters at this point. For 1 hour and 43 minutes she was free.

Regina had seen this film so many times now that she almost knew it word for word. She knew every song and every dance. She loved in and when she was in a particularly good mood she would get up from the sofa and sing and dance to the songs.

She loved just about everything about this film, the story, the characters, the music, the artistry the innocence of it all and the morals-it's okay to be different.

After the film was over, Regina turned the light back on and took out the DVD and placed it carefully back in the box. She turned off the TV and picked up the blanket and the empty bowl and went into back into the kitchen. She put the bowl into the dishwasher and then went back up to her bedroom. She took off the onesie and got into some regular pyjamas and put the onesie, the flannel blanket and the DVD back into the secret box in the back of the wardrobe then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

 _*A month or so later*_

"Happy Birthday, Regina"

Emma walked into the kitchen for breakfast and gave Regina a kiss.

"Thank you" Regina said back to Emma

"Are you looking forward to the meal later?"

"Yes, I think I am. I've never really done much for my birthday, it should be fun"

It was Regina's birthday and after work Emma and Henry along with David, Mary Margaret were all coming over for a family meal to celebrate her birthday. Regina felt happy that she was part of a family and today was going to be fun.

OoOoOoO

Regina walked into her house after a relatively quiet day at work. Emma and Henry were in the dining room getting things ready for the meal

"Hi mom" Henry said looking over to his mother who had just walked into the room

"This looks wonderful" Regina looked at the tasteful decorations on the wall and the table.

"Anything for you, my dear" Emma walked over to her girlfriend and gave her another kiss. Henry looked at his mothers' and pulled a face at them kissing each other.

"The others will be here any moment, do you want to get ready while Henry and I finish here"

"Thank you" Regina said and gave Emma another kiss

OoOoOoO

The meal was going well everyone had wished Regina a happy birthday and had given her some gifts. Mary Margaret and David gave her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Emma got her a lovely silver necklace with a delicate diamond pendant and Henry used all of his saved pocket money and got his mother a bottle of her favourite perfume.

Regina enjoyed the company of her girlfriend, her son and her in-laws and after a wonderful meal and a slice of cake, Mary Margaret and David left to go home and Henry went off to bed.

Regina put on her pyjamas and got into bed next to Emma. It had been a great day and she had not had that with other people for a long time.

"I've got you another gift" Emma got out of the bed and went into her bag and picked out a rectangle present wrapped in silver paper with a bow. She got back into bed and handed it to Regina. "I hope you like it"

Regina looked at the well wrapped gift and wondered what it could be

"Just open it" Emma was getting a little impatient.

Carefully, Regina opened the present to reveal a brand new DVD. She looked over at Emma

"You sing in your sleep sometime and I keep hearing you humming that tune and then there is the box in your wardrobe. Sorry for looking, I was actually looking for some shoes when I came across it"

Regina just looked at Emma and then at the DVD. That was it: her big secret had been revealed. What was going to happen now?

"It's a special edition; there is a sing along version on there and also the movie soundtrack that you can put on your MP3 player if you want"

Regina still looked perplexed. She really didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Thank you" Regina said holding the box as if it was made from solid gold

"You're most welcome"

Regina just sat there as Emma snuggled down to sleep

"Go and put it in your box, I know you want to"

Regina got out of bed and went into her wardrobe and took out the box with all of the things in and carefully placed the brand new DVD on the top of everything else and then placed the box back. She got back into bed and was excited about the next time she was able to indulge in her secret.

A/N-The clue is in the title :)

A/N 2-This fic was originally posted on AO3


End file.
